Love Among The Sky
by Rain Dragneel
Summary: Two Night Furies, Winter and her mother lived happily and their island for 15 years until tragedy struck and Winter is all alone, When she flies away she finds a human... Hiccup, but will she accept her fate or run away from it?
1. The Begining

**Violet's POV**

I sat in my cave, looking outside, into the deep blue sky, longing to fly til my heart's content, but I had a job, a mission… to hatch my one and only egg. It had been a month since all the other eggs of dragons I knew hatched, they all told me 'Violet, it's not going to hatch' but I stood strong, never leaving for more than five minutes. The egg was dark grey with a very light tint of red, barely noticeable. As I was alone with my thoughts, I was brought out of them by a loud flapping sound. I turned my head to see a blue female Deadly Nadder who calls herself Skylight with her two hatchlings on her back, a red male Nadder called Burn and a white female Nadder called Ice.

"Violet" she said after Ice and Burn hopped off her back

"How are you" I asked

"Oh, I'm good… how about you"

"Could be better… I'm a bit hungry" I said looking down

"I thought so" she said walking over to me and regurgitating some fish for me

"Thank you" I said gobbling up all the fish

"Hello unti Violet" Ice said

"Oh, hello darling" I said to her

"Hey unti Violet, look what I can do" Burn said flying ten centimetres in the air

"Wow Burn, your doing really well" Burn smiled at me

"Thanks unti" he said running to Skylight

I turned to Ice "What can you do sweetie"

"Um… Well… I know" she stood back, but before she could show me she sneezed and blew a fire blast at the same time "that's what I can do" she said with pride

"Wow" was all I could say

"That's my girl" said Skylight

Skylight walked over to me and sat down, we watched as Burn and Ice ran around my cave.

**Third Person POV**

As they all watched the sun start to set, the egg quivered, so slightly, without notice.


	2. The Egg

A/N

Here's the 2nd chapter tell me what u think

Review/Favourite/Follow

CHAPTER TWO

Burn's POV

"MUMMY" I heard Ice say "LOOK

"Not now" Mummy scolded "I'm talking to Miss Violet"

"But Mummy look, I see it too" I said trying to back up my sister

"Fine" she said

3rd Person's POV

As they all look at what Ice was pointing at they all wore a happy smile.

"Why is everyone smiling at me" Violet asked obviously unaware what they were looking at

"Violet…we're looking at your egg" Skylight said with a whisper

Violet gasped and the smiled as she looked at her egg starting to crack. She stood up to give the baby a little more room to hatch. They were all looking for a little black dragon to break open the egg, but that didn't happen. As soon as the egg finally gave way out came a little white Night Fury with red blinking eyes. As they as looked at her the little Night Fury sneezed and blew out frost.

A/N

What do u think I already have a name 4 the baby but I might let the reader decide :D

Fostbite-The-White-Night-Fury


	3. Special

A/N

Hey everyone I'm happy 2 say I've chosen a name 4 the baby Night Fury and I've also chosen 2 names actually so 1 will come later on but 4 now hope u all like the 1 I've chosen! :D

Frostbite-The-White-Night-Fury

3rd PERSON POV

As everyone was looking at the newly hatched Night Fury the baby Fury blinked her red eyes not understanding what was happening. "Mummy, she looks weird" Ice and Burn both said through giggles. "That's enough" Skylight said "She's special… you're so lucky Violet" she said in a sweet tone.

"Thank you, so much" she said while crying

"So… have you thought of any names" Skylight asked

"Yes" Violet said "Winter"

"That's such a good name" Skylight started "Now… we must go and leave Miss Violet and little Winter" Then Burn and Ice said "But we want to play"

"Not today…maybe tomorrow" Violet said

"Ok" Ice and Burn said as they started hopping towards the entrance of her cave

"Well" Skylight sighed "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" she finished obviously tired

"See you all tomorrow" Violet said in a happy tone

Violet's POV

As I was looking at my new baby I started to clean her by licking her with my rough tongue, after I started licking her she started to purr and to me it was music to my ears (ear plates), all I could do is purr back making my baby smile a toothless smile. To me my baby was beautiful and I could tell she was special as she was not black as most Night Furies are, she was pure snow white with a very faint sky blue at the tip of all her ear plates, wings, tail and paws, she also had red eyes with the regular black pupil. All I thought was I was never gonna let anything happen to my only hatchling, I was broken from those thoughts by a small whining sound and I looked down to Winter to see she was wanting food, so I retracted my teeth and picked her up carefully and then went to my small fishing spot near my cave. I let her out of my toothless mouth and began to fish, I was hoping to catch something special for her first meal and I was in luck because a HUGE rainbow salmon swam to the top of my special pond to feast on the dead bugs on the water's surface, so as it began to eat I swung my left paw at the water then to have the rainbow salmon flying out and after that I ran to catch it. After I got the fish and Winter I went back to our cave to eat

A/N

So what does everyone think of Winter's name?

Frostbite-The-White-Night-Fury


	4. The Amulet

**A/N**

**Wow four chapters, I'm really proud of myself**

**So in case anyone is wondering I'm going to fast forward this 15 years :O**

***** This Chapter will have bloodshed, you have been WARNED *****

**Winter's POV**

"WINTER" my mum called

"What" I replied

"What have I told you about going to the back of the cave and touching my box that I've been keeping since I can remember" she scolded

**~TEN MINIUTS AGO~**

Mum was out fishing and she left me at our cave alone (which she does rarely) so I decided to go into the back of the cave which mum has told me not to go to. As I walked to the end of the cave I saw a small box that was wooden with a glass top and inside the box was a jewel entrusted necklace that was mainly diamonds, rubies and emeralds. I tried to pick the lock with my small claws but the lock wouldn't give so as I sighed I heard mum calling.

"Winter… we're in luck, I've caught ten salmon so five each"

So I ran to the front of our cave and waited for her to land

**~PRESENT~**

"I'm sorry, I just got curious is all" I said

And as I said this we heard dragons roaring in terror and saw them flying away. As we new that this ment danger and mum pushed me into a hollow tree that we agreed was our hiding place and as I entered I heard her say

"Wait hear, ill be back"

I saw her run into the cave and come out with the amulet between her teeth and then she asked me to store it in my crop and I did as told. When she was preparing to climb into the hollow tree with me all the humans saw my mum so she quickly licked my face and I licked hers back, She pumped her wings down to the ground and blasted herself into the air, she charged a plasma blast and fired at the largest Viking ship and it sunk within a few seconds, she then started to fire at the Vikings themselves but she flew to low and one shot her with a cross bow and it punctured her wing, she landed with a thud in the sand and slowly got back up knowing that she couldn't rest, she looked up and charged at the largest Viking with her last plasma blast at the ready and when she was at least 40 paws away from him she fired and he fell with a loud thud with blood seeping from his cranium. As she could not fly anymore or fire she started to run at the Vikings claw at their faces, abut when she had killed about half of them she had no energy left to do anything and by that time the Vikings started to close in on her weapons drawn ready to strike, she knew that if she stayed in the circle it would be a death sentence so she tried to jump but with no energy the misplaced her paw and slipped and got sliced at by every Viking she was near. And as she slowly bleed to death I heard her say something that will go to the grave with me.

"I love you baby, never forget that" and with that she died with a smile on her face knowing that she had protected me.

And as she did all the Vikings srarted yelling "WE'RE THE FIRST TO KILL A NIGHT FURY"

And as I watched them sail over the horizon I started to cry and fall into a deep sleep…

**A/N**

**;(**

**So sad**


	5. Flying To New Friends

**A/N**

**Lots of people have asked about the amulet, and this chapter will say it all**

Winter's POV

As I woke up I looked around to see that I was in a hollow tree, but then I remembered what happened yesterday and I shed a tear. All I wanted to do was fly away and that's what I'm gonna do, as I finished thinking I crawled out of the hollow tree and took of into the sky, granted it was my first time flying alone and I was nervous, I also felt… Free. As if I could fly forever and the wind rushing past me just encouraged it. I flew as fast as I could hoping I would find land before night. After a few hours I saw a rather large island, I flew towards the island. When I was above the island I remembered my mother's Amulet, so I stopped moving and flew In one place. As I regurgitated the Amulet from my crop I looked at it then put it on.

As soon as I put it on a glowing aura surrounded me… I fainted.

Hiccup's POV

Toothless and I had just woken up so we decided to visit Astrid, Stormfly, Hookfang and Snotlout, as they were married. After an hour of chatting and Snotlout boasting Toothless and I left we saw a white speck in the distance but we just ignored it.

Toothless and I were flying around Berk but we stopped mid-flight as we saw something glowing in the sky, it looked rather large and as soon as Toothless started flying towards it the object started to become smaller as it plummeted to the sandy beach of Berk. By the time we got there we saw what had fell… a human with an odd amulet around her neck. She had white hair that was slightly longer than mine and on the tops of her hair it was spiked back to look like Night Fury ear plates with blue tips, a small nose and face shape the same as mine. It was lucky her body buried the sand because she had no clothing. She started to wake up, as she did she fluttered her eyes revealing that her eyes were red…

**A/N**

**Dun dun duuun CLIFF HANGER**

**I have had lots of questions about Winter so from now on she will be answering any questions you may have**

**P.S**

**Sorry to all you hicstrid fans as Astrid is married to Snoutlout**


	6. Hiccup & Toothless

**A/N**

**Check this out lol**

**Winter's POV**

As soon as I woke up I saw a… human looking at me, I tried to get up but found that t bottom half was buried in the sand and I was sore all over, I looked down to see a… I gulped… human body, why didn't mother tell me what the amulet did and better yet I looked up to see the bright red human looking at my chest. I sank back down in the sand and he looked back up to my face.

"Um… uh… are you ok… you not hurt are you".

I shook my head as an indication of no.

"Oh… well here's a shirt, it might be a bit big and will probably be like a dress on you" he said handing me a green sweater "Just wait until I turn around".

I got up slowly and put the sweater over my body even though he was watching, I looked up to him to see he was still red.

"Wh-whats your name" he said with a slight stutter.

I didn't know if I could talk his language, but I'm gonna try.

"W-W-Winter".

"Well I'm Hiccup".

I slightly giggled as his name was slightly funny.

"What's so funny" he said with a puzzled look.

"Your name is funny, iv never met anyone named Hiccup".

"Yeah… it is a funny name isn't it".

"Yeah" I said looking at his deep green eyes "But where am I".

"What you don't know" he said astounded "we are in Berk".

"Oh… Um… Ok then".

"Where are you staying" he said with a still bright red face.

"I don't know" I replied with a shrug.

"If you want you can stay with me" he said quietly "I'm sure no one would mind".

"Thank you, but how are we going to get to your home".

"Well Toothless can take us".

"What's Toothless".

"You mean who's Toothless, he's my dragon".

"What you have a pet dragon" I said as I thought dragons didn't like humans, but I still didn't want to tell him I was a dragon… I was scared.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a roar coming from Hiccup and then came a… Night Fury, he came up to me and gave me a toothless smile. I used my human hand and gave him a scratch under his chin and he replied with a purr.

Hiccup hopped on a saddle that was on Toothless' back and then held out his hand to me. As I reached out to him I hesitated and looked up to see him smiling at me and it filled me with an unknown happiness and I reached out for his hand again and grabbed it so he could help me on Toothless' back and as soon as I sat down Toothless took off into the sky and I instantly wrapped my hands around his torso, as we flew for about five minutes I started to relax and I unknowingly rested my head on his back, I breathed in the crisp air and smelt Hiccup, he smelt like soot and something else that was probably his own smell… I liked it.

"Um Winter, how did you get on the beach" Hiccup asked.

I didn't want to tell him so I lied.

"I don't remember, all I remember is waking up to see you… and my name".

"Oh… I'm sorry for that".

"It's ok, from my memory I wanted to start a new life… I don't have any family ether" the last part I whispered.

"Neither do I apart from my mother".

"What Happened?".

"Well a few months ago there was a battle between two Bewilder Beasts and the good one got killed".

"Then what happened" I asked eager to find out.

"A Bewilder Beast can control any dragon so it took control of Toothless and tried to make him kill…me, but my father pushed me out of the way and took the blast instead of me, but later on we defeated the Bewilder Beast after it destroyed half of the village and after that we've been repairing the village which we finished last month"

"Wow… so where will I be sleeping"

"Well…" he started with his face going red again "you can sleep in my room on the spare bed"

"Ok" I said quietly, then I saw his village, it was near a cliff with a rather building in the middle which dragons were flying in and out of and my best guess was that was the stables. We flew past the village and to a secluded house in the forest. After we landed he hopped off and helped me off. I felt the cold grass under my feet, I looked up to the sky, it was dark and I was tired.

"This way" I heard him say.

He opened the door for me and held it open so I could walk into the house, after I walked into the house he followed looking at me as I wandered around his home.

"Are you tired" he said with a small smile.

"Yeah" I said as I yawned.

"Follow me" he said as he started to walk up stairs leading to his bed room.

In his room was a large bed with enough space for two and a spare bed in the other corner, drawers, a table with lots of papers and drawing tools and a large black rock in the corner of the empty side of the room with an open door on the wall, probably for Toothless. Toothless jumped up from the latch and burned himself a bed on the black flat rock and curled into a ball and fell asleep. I looked over to Hiccup who had finished setting up the bed for me.

"Here" he said looking up to me.

I walked up to him and lied down on the bed, the mattress was made out of sheep's wool and the blankets out of animal furs. He put the blanket over me and started walking over to his own bed.

"Thank you" I whispered

"That's ok, good night" he said as he lied down.


	7. The New Bewilder Beast

**A/N**

**^3^**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Winter's POV**

I woke up looking at a wooden roof, I turned on my side to see Hiccup and from what I could see he had no shirt, I slowly got up and looked outside, it would be a few hours before morning, I turned around to look at Hiccup again, he had a small smile om his face and some of his hair was covering his eyes, I walked over to him and gently moved the hair that was in the way so I could see his face. I carefully put my hand on the side of his face, his face was warm. When I started I pull my hand away he grabbed my hand and held it on his face with his hand covering mine. After five minutes my arm started to get tired and thee only thing that changed with Hiccup was that his smile was bigger. I slowly pulled my hand away from him, as I did so he just let out a small sigh. I looked over to my bed, I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep by myself. So I walked around to the other side of his bed and sat on the edge, I then took of the sweater I was wearing (which means I'm naked) and lied down, I pulled the blanket over me and slid closer to Hiccup so I could hear him breathing, as I slid closer to him I felt him move closer to me, as I was about to move away a little bit he draped his arm over me and pulled me closer to him, and I was right, he had no shirt, he held me even tighter, like a hug. As I was falling asleep I felt him breathe on my neck as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and I also slowly fell asleep.

**Hiccup's POV**

As I woke up I felt something warm and I slowly opened my eyes to see Winter in my embrace, I smiled knowing that she was ok, her arms were against my chest and her face buried in chest as well, as I sat up slowly, I saw the green sweater I had lent her on the edge of my bed. I swallowed hard… I knew she was naked. I decided to see if she was a heavy sleeper as I didn't want to wake her.

"Winter" I said softly "Are you awake"

"Good morning Hiccup" she said with a yawn

"Morning"

**Winter's POV**

I sat up slowly and as I did the blanket slid down to my waist, I looked over to Hiccup who was even more bright red than yesterday.

"What's wrong" I asked

"You defiantly don't have any problem with… nudity, do you" he said

"Are these your problem" I said gesturing to my boobs

"Yeah…" he said turning even more red.

"Why, I was sure you had a partner when I saw you"

"I don't have a partner, iv never been really interested in anyone... and no one has been interested in me"

'But I like you' I thought.

"So… why don't you care about nudity" he asked

"Well…" here it comes, hes gonna hate me after this "I was a dragon"

"WHAT" he half yelled

"An Amulet changed my form and then disappeared, but even if I could change back I wouldn't want to"

"Why" he asked

Since there was no short answer I told him what had happened.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" he said noticing me crying

"Thank you so much" I said half crying

He looked at me seeing that I was sad so he walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, I responded by hugging him back by wrapping my arms around his torso. He buried his face into my hair, he breathed in deeply, and so did I as my face was in his hair as well. When we pulled away Hiccup had a red face.

"You should probably get the sweater back on, we've got to go somewhere"

"Ok" I said as I went to put on the sweater, I then looked back over to Hiccup who was putting on his shirt.

"Ok lets go" he said walking down stair with me following behind

He opened the door for me again, as I walked out side I saw all the pine trees and the small pond near the front of the house. I looked over to Hiccup who was walking towards Toothless, after he hopped on he once again held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up on Toothless' back, right before he took of I wrapped my hands around his torso and leaned my head on his back. We took of but not in the direction of the village but in the opposite direction, towards the ocean. We flew for about ten minutes and soon saw a ginormous ice fortress.

"This is the New Bewilder Beast home, we found out that there was another and it had made it's fortress here" Hiccup said

"Why are we here"

"To see my mother, Valka" he replied

"Valka…" I whispered to myself

As we entered to fortress I saw hundreds, no thousands of dragons. I the middle of the fortress was a large steaming pool of water, and in the water was a massive dragon with two large tusks and lots of frills on its face making a crown like appearance. It turned towards me and Hiccup. Hiccup walked toward a ledge that was above the pool of which the Bewilder Beast was in. The Bewilder Beast leaned toward Hiccup and blew frost at him, I then walked up, I felt really nervous, what if he didn't accept me, as I got to the edge he also blew frost at me, I smiled.

"Hiccup" I heard a female voice call

I looked up to see a female riding a rare dragon that iv never seen before.

"Why hello Hiccup…" she looked over to me "And Hiccup's new friend"

"Mum that's why were here, she" Hiccup paused remembering he promised not to tell anyone "would like to talk to you"

"What is dear" she asked me

"I would like to ask… what type of dragon is he" I said pointing at Valka's dragon.

"His name I CloudJumper, he's a Stormcutter"

After hours of talking and playing around we had to head home, the only problem was I had fallen asleep already.

**Hiccup's POV**

I picked up Winter after saying goodbye to my mother, I called Toothless and jumped on his back with her still in my arms.

"Fly carefully Toothless"

He responded with a grunt, as he took off Winter wrapped her arms around my chest and cuddled me. When we got home I went straight upstairs, I looked around the room, my eyes fixed on her bed, I gave a small sigh and carried her over to mine instead. After I put her down I went to one o my drawers and got out two pairs of boxers, one for me and one for Winter, I walked over to her and gently pulled of the sweater and slipped the boxers on her, I then striped down and put on mine, after i went over to the other side of my bed and got under the covers with Winter.


	8. Planning To Leave

**A/N**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Winter's POV**

As my eyes started to flutter open all I could see was darkness, I breathed in, I smelt soot and something else, I knew Hiccup was embracing me, but I didn't mind. I moved my head away and saw that our legs were entwined, I looked at Hiccup's face, he had a smile. His arms were wrapped around my waist, I looked over to Toothless who was lying on his back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I wriggled around to look at Hiccup again, I put my hand on his cheek.

"Hiccup… wake up" I whispered.

"Hmm… oh good morning Winter"

"How was your sleep"

"Pretty good, how about you"

"Fine… but" I looked under the blanket "Why am I wearing your boxers"

"Well I thought they would be comfier"

"Thank you" I said

Hiccup released me from his embrace, and then sat on the edge of his bed, I wriggled over to his side and sat next to him, I looked at him he didn't have a shirt on ether.

"Do you have anything for me to wear over my chest"

"Umm… actually I do" he said walking over to his drawers and pulled out some small shorts and singlet "Here, these should be comfy"

I took the clothes from him, I stood up and pulled down the boxers then slid on the shorts and singlet, Hiccup walked down the stairs and I followed behind.

"Do you want anything to eat" Hiccup asked

"Yes please… what do you have"

He looked in his kitchen cupboard.

"I have some bread and yak butter"

"Sounds nice" I replied

"here" he said placing a plate with bread and yak butter on it, he then sat on the other side of the table with his own food, we ate in silence. After we ate we walked outside to see Toothless trotting up to me.

"Hello Toothless" I said while scratching him under his chin, I saw Hiccup hop up on to Toothless' back and I jumped on after.

"Where are we going" I asked

"I'm taking you to my friends so you can meet them"

After five minutes of flying Toothless started to descend and when we landed in the middle of the village.

"Hiccup" said a man with two limbs missing, he looked at me "And who might this young lass be"

"Her names Winter…" he paused

"Winter eh, what a lovely name"

I was very nervous, and luckily Hiccup noticed as he said bye to the odd man and we walked away, we soon saw two people that looked the same, but what was strange was that they were punching each other, Hiccup walked over to them.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut"

"Oh hello Hiccup" Tuffnut said

"You still single" asked Ruffnut

"Ruff as iv said before, I don't like you" Hiccup said

"Who's that" Tuffnut asked with a gruffy voice

"That's Winter" Hiccup

"Who" they both said

"Never mind… go back to what you were doing"

After he said that Ruffnut punched Tuffnut in the face.

"Awesome" Tuffnut said as we walked away.

We soon saw a Deadly Nadder, it was light blue, and with a girl on its back and next to them was a red Monstrous Nightmare with a human on its back as well.

"Astrid and Snotlout, id like you to meet Winter" Hiccup said gesturing towards me.

"Hello Winter, I'm Astrid and this is Stormfly"

"And I'm Snotlout and this is Hookfang"

We all talked for about five minutes before Hookfang got bored and decided to fly away with Stormfly behind and the humans on their backs.

"Hiccup, is that you" a chubby man called out

"Fishlegs"

"And who are you" Fishers said to me

"I'm Winter"

"Nice to meet you Winter"

"You too" I said

"so Hiccup are you two going out" Fishlegs asked

"What no" Hiccup said with his face going red

"If you say so" Fishlegs replied with a chuckle

"It's the truth" Hiccup replied

"Okay-" Fishlegs started "OH NO I LEFT BREAD IN THE OVEN" he finished running off

Hiccup and I looked at each other and gave a shrug with a smile.

"Well let's head home"

"Ok" I said

**~FIVE MINUTES LATER~**

We just arrived home and I sat down on a fallen log thinking how to say that I'm leaving.


	9. New Love

**Winter's POV**

I sat on the log, tears slowly sliding down my pale face thinking how I should tell Hiccup I'm leaving, as I thought I looked around the sky searching for them amongst the stars.

"Winter… a-are you alright" Hiccup said with a concerned tone as he noticed me crying.

I looked over to him hopping off Toothless and walking towards me while Toothless was interested in something else. Hiccup sat about a human paw away from me.

"I'm leaving…" I said as a whisper.

"W-why" Hiccup asked with a heart broken look.

"I-I just can't stay here" I said

"Why not" He said almost crying

I looked him in his deep green eyes "Every time I look at Toothless I'm reminded that the only person that loved me was killed and I know that you or Toothless had nothing to do with it but" I sighed "Do you know how it feels, to lose someone you loved, looked up to" I finished with tears

"But Winter…" Hiccup looked down nervously "I… love… you"

I was speechless "But you said you've never liked anyone like that, and I'm not like you… I'm different"

Hiccup cupped my cheek in his left hand looking me in the eyes "I love you Winter… and nothing would change that, no matter what"

I looked down, tears still fresh on my face.

He lifted my head again "Winter, please stay at Berk, with me, I know it's not the nicest of all places but…" Hiccup sighed "Just please stay with me" he finished with a pleading voice.

"You really love me" I said.

Hiccup looked down sheepishly "I love you till the skies fall down" he answered with a warming smile.

"Me too".

"W-what" he said as his eyes sparkled.

"I-I love yo-" was all I could sat before I was cut off by something warm pressing against my lips… it was Hiccup, at first I was shocked, but after a few seconds I slowly closed my eyes as I eased into the kiss. Hiccup slightly pushed his tongue through my lips and I parted them, so he could have entry. With his tongue he explored my mouth and soon I was doing the same until we had to pull apart from lack of air. Hiccup looked at me and gently lifted me up so he was carrying me bridal style, he kicked open his door gently and closed it then carried me up stairs and carefully placed me on his bed, he climbed over me so I was looking at him.

Hiccup kissed me gently and soon he was tugging the singlet I was wearing, I blushed and slowly pulled it over my head, after it was off I looked back at Hiccup who was red.

"Um… uh… may I" he asked with a nervous voice.

I gave a slight nod and he proceeded to raise his hands up to my chest, when he was an inch away he hesitated and looked up at me, I gave a warm smile to him, and he slowly cupped them in his hands. He flushed red and gently started to massage the items he was holding. As he pulled away he stood up and started to get undressed, as his armour came off and he stood before me in his boxers. I flushed red and noticed a bludge in his pants, he sat next to me.

"Winter, are you ok with this"

"Yes" I said quietly

"It may hurt" he said

He began to slowly pull the shorts down and in the process turned bright red, after they were off he tossed them on the floor. He then knelt up and started slide down his boxers with a nervous smile. As his boxers came off his pelvis I saw his member, it was rather large. I saw Hiccup throw his boxers on the floor, he then started to climb over me so he was on top, he spread my legs out and lined his member up with my woman-hood.

"Ready" he said nervously

"I'm ready Hiccup"

"Just try to relax"  
>He pushed in slowly, by the time he was almost half way in he hit a barrier.<p>

"This will hurt" he whispered to me

He pulled back and thrusted forward breaking the barrier and pushing the rest of his member inside of me, I gasped in pain as tears started to fall from my dull red eyes.

"Shhh… shhh, just relax, it's gonna be ok" he said soothingly

We sat still for a minute for me to readjust.

"I'm gonna start thrusting again" he said softly

"Hmm" I said as a reply

As he started at a slow pace it still hurt, but not as much as before, and after a while he started to fasten his pace and pain was turned into pleasure, soon we were both moaning as Hiccup's pace was becoming extremely fast. I felt his hips move into mine, and mine into his, the sound of skin slapping in the room. I looked at Hiccup's face, it was covered in sweat and he had a smile on his face.

"Win…ter…I'm…gonna…" he said between thrusts.

"Ahhhh" was all I managed to say before I reached my climax and came, and as if on queue Hiccup did at the same time, both of us a sweaty heap of mess. As Hiccup finished he slowly pulled out and rolled over so he was lying next to me, and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N**

**This chapter is my first lemon that iv written, so reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Wings and Armour

Hiccup's POV

I slowly slid open my eye lids. I saw Winter in front of me, she was breathing steadily. I remembered what had happened last night, I smiled, I gave Winter a light kiss on the forehead and she fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning… Hiccup" she said with a yawn.

"Morning" I said giving her a peck on the lips.

She crawled over me so she could sit on my side of the bed, I sat up and looked at her eyes, dull red as usual. I stood up and went to my drawers and got two pairs of clean boxers, a clean singlet and a clean pair of shorts. I put my pair of boxers on and walked over to Winter handing her the other pair.

"Thank you" she said pulling them up her slim legs.

"Put these on as well" I said giving her the singlet and shorts.

"Ok" she said putting the rest of the attire on.

"I'll go and start breakfast" I said walking down stairs after putting my armour back on.

Winter's POV

I followed Hiccup down stairs and saw him cracking two eggs into a steaming pan that already has yak butter in it. I sighed happily as I smelt the eggs, I thought about what happened last night, I was looking at Hiccup, smiling a goofy smile, he turned around and look at me.

"Winter are you ok".

"Um… yeah just thinking about last night" I replied.

He flushed red.

"Here you go" Hiccup said placing two plates on the table and sitting down in front of the one closest to him, I walked over to the table and sat down. I started to eat the eggs and so did Hiccup.

"I'm full, you can have the rest if you want"

"Ok" Hiccup said leaning over the small table eating my small left over food and giving me a kiss on the cheek as he finished.

'BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG'

"Toothless, really" Hiccup said as we started walking out side.

I looked on the roof to see Toothless jumping down, Hiccup walked over to pat Toothless walked right past him and stopping in front of me.

"What is it Toothless" I asked

He rubbed his head lovingly on my belly then looked back up to my face, I sighed.

"I wish I could still understand you"

He just murmured to me.

"Toothless come here" Hiccup called.

Toothless trotted over to Hiccup, Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back and so did I, Toothless took off to the Village. As we landed I looked around to see everyone busy, doing their own thing, Hiccup helped me off Toothless and we walked towards the forge.

"What are we doing here" I asked

"I'm going to help you make your own armour" Hiccup answered with a smile.

Hiccup laid out some materials, Brown, Black, White and light blue leather.

"Chose you leather" Hiccup said

"Black and White"

"Ok then" he said picking up the two materials.

He then laid out Black and White metal, and Green and Blue metal.

"The black and white are light, the other two are heavy" he said

"Black"

"That's about it, all we need to do is make the armour and then give it some detail" Hiccup said.

Hiccup's POV

I looked over to Winter to see her groaning, I rushed over to her.

"Winter are you all righ-" was all I could say before I noticed there were two lumps on her back, I slid the singlet off her and watched her. The lumps grew larger until they were almost as big as Toothless' wings, they started to take shape with pure white scales and on the tips faint sky blue. I then realized her wings had come back and I smiled with joy.

"What are you smiling at" she said.

"Your wings"

She look at her back and smiled, and at that moment Toothless chose to walk in on his hind legs and as soon as he saw Winter's wings he fainted, falling on his back, Winter and I giggled at him.

I went over to the work bench and cut two holes in the singlet for Winter's wings, I then handed it to her and watched her put it on and her wings slip in the holes perfectly.

"Well I guess well have to make wing holes in your armour" I said

"I think I will be able to chose if their out or not, so my armour to be adjustable for my wings" Winter said.

"I can do that" I said with a smile

Winter's POV

For the rest of the day we worked on my armour, when we were finished It looked like Hiccup's, but my leather was light grey and I didn't have a logo or the flight parts, Hiccup watched me get undressed and put on the new armour, it was light and had a compass, paper, my own book holder, charcoal pencil holder, adjustable wing holes and my own holder that holds my personal and customized sword. I flexed my wings, it felt good.

"Wanna go flying" I asked Hiccup.

"On Toothless"

"No… flying without Toothless"

"I only have the flight suit and even with that I still can't fly" He said

"You have me" I said flexing my wings

"Ok, but tomorrow, its to late now"

"Ok"

When we got home we got undressed and went to sleep, waiting for what the next day would bring.


	11. A Song With Flight

Winter's POV

I woke up to see Hiccup, his nose touching mine and his arms wrapped around my hips, holding them against his in a loving way. I looked at my back, my wings were tucked away neatly. I turned my head and saw my amour, black metal and white leather, I was excited to go flying in it. I looked back to Hiccup, a gentle smile on his face and now on mine, I brushed his fringe out of his face and gave him a kiss on his nose, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh… good morning Winter" he said with a yawn

"Did you have a good sleep"

"The best I've had in ages" he said sitting up while looking at me

"Me too" I said leaning on his chest

"Lets get dressed" he said standing up

"Ok" I said as he handed me clean boxers

I put them on then I walked to my new armour.

"Can I put it on"

"Sure, but if you need any help just ask" he said while he was buttoning his up

I slid my legs and arms in first, then my wings and finally my head.

After Hiccup and I finished breakfast we saw Toothless, but today he was sleeping outside. We walked around him, we walked for about half an hour until we reached a high enough point.

"What are we doing here" Hiccup asked

I just smiled.

"Dovah Do Lok"

"What does that mean" Hiccup asked astounded

"Dragon of sky"

As I finished speaking a wild female Skrill flew up to me and started to purr. From the size I could tell she was young.

"Drem Yol Lok" she greeted

"Hello young friend, may we have your help"

"Geh" she said with a nod

"Can you take us to a high sky pillar that is in the sea"

"Geh"

Hiccup and I hopped on her back and she took of to a high rock sticking out of the ocean.

I nodded at the dragon and she flew away with a roar.

"What does 'Geh' and 'Drem Yol Lok' mean" Hiccup asked

"Well 'Geh' means yes and 'Drem Yol Lok' means greetings"

"Wow…" Hiccup said before he looked around "Now how do we get down"

"We fly" I said while falling backwards of the sea cliff

"WINTER" Hiccup yelled

"What" I said with a puzzled look as flew back up to the cliff

"I forgot you had wings" he said with a nervous chuckle

I flapped my wings and landed right next to him.

"So what do I do" he asked

"Fly" I said with a smile

"Ok"

He said while running towards the edge of the cliff… he jumped.

"HICCUP" I yelled

I then saw him gliding slowly, I followed him by flapping my wings so I could catch up to him, he was slowly going down.

"Grab on to me" I said

"Ok" he said back

He grabbed my foot and I pumped my wing so we went higher, as we went past the clouds we saw the clear sky, one that no words can explain, it was all the colours I've ever seen. Hiccup let go of my started to hum.

"Shipwreck in a sea of faces

There's a dreamy world up there

Dear friends in higher places

Carry me away from here

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you

'Cause your flight is about to leave

And there's more to this brave adventure

Than you'd ever believe

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you

Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery

'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind

And take to the sky

On the heels of war and wonder

There's a stormy world up there

You can't whisper above the thunder

But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds

This picture paints a thousand words

So take a breath of myth and mystery

And don't look back

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you

Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery

'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind

And take to the sky

There's a realm above the trees

Where the lost are finally found

Touch your scales to the breeze

And leave the ground

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you

Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery

'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high

So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind

And take to the sky"

I smiled as he finished the song.

"Where did you come up with that"

"I dreamt it up… just for you" He said looking me in the eyes

"Let's land" I said

"Okay"

"Dovah Do Lok" I shouted

The female Skrill returned.

"Drem Yol Lok" she said

"Can you take us back to where you found us" I asked

"Geh" she nodded

And after five minutes we were back where we started watching the female Skrill fly away, after she was out of sight Hiccup and I looked in each other's eyes.

Hiccup leaned closer to me and so did I, when we were only a breath away I stared in to Hiccup's eyes… into his soul. It was caring, loving. Hiccup closed the gap between us, our lips locked, we kissed passionately. As we broke away from each other we were both breathless, Hiccup smiled at me as we started walking home. When we got to the bedroom we saw Toothless on his sleeping on his rock. We took off our amour and hopped into bed… unaware of what was coming.

A/N

What is the coming, is it danger or safety?

I'm also happy to say that 'Love Among The Sky' has had over 2,400 views.

So as always Read&Review (R&R)


	12. Finding Out About 'Nchuand-Zel'

~Winter's Dream~

"Winter, what are you doing"

"Mum… is that you" I asked looking around… all I saw was night sky, black as coal, but lit up with stars.

"Yes Winter"

"But… but I thought you were dead" I said my head still twisting and turning.

"I am… but I am always alive"

"How" I said as my eyes started to water

"In your heart" she answered while revealing herself, her bright purple eyes shining.

I ran to her as fast as I could and I embraced her within my arms, it was hard for me to do as I was human.

"I asked you before…. What are you doing?"

"Nothing… I'm just standing I front of you" I said confused

"You" she paused with a sigh "found a mate… a human"

"But" I started only to be cut off by mum.

"I know, I know" she said with a smile "You love him and he loves you, there's no doubt"

"Then why are you here" I asked with curiosity

"You need to know the truth"

"Truth, about what"

"The amulet, you need to know"

"Where do I start" I asked with determination

"You need to find the temple 'Nchuand-Zel' the place where I found that amulet"

"Up high in the unknown mountains"

"But where..." I asked

"You'll figure it out" she said fading out of vision

Winter's POV

I was awake, I saw Hiccup staring at me with concern.

"Winter are you all right, you were tossing and turning"

"Yeah" I said sitting up

"Are you sure" he said

"Well my mother visited me in the dream… I don't know if I should follow her wisdom or just say it was a dream"

"Well what did she say?" Hiccup asked standing up and walking over to get some new boxers and I also saw two apples, so I guessed that was for breakfast.

"She said 'You need to find the temple 'Nchuand-Zel' the place where I found that amulet' and 'mountains' that was it" I said sliding on the boxers.

Hiccup looked me straight in the eyes "We need to talk to my mother" he said after taking a bite of his apple.

"Ok" I said as I finished eating, I walked over to Hiccup and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he gladly returned. I walked over to my outfit and put it on over my boxers, except when I tried to slid my wings in they weren't there.

"Hiccup, my wings are gone" I said with a calm tone "Can you close the wing holes"

"Sure, after I get mine on" he said as he finished buttoning it up, he then walked over to me and closed them.

"Thanks" I said with a warming smile.

Toothless' POV

I looked over to see Hiccup and… Winter, they were happy, unlike me, always in a bad mood, but for Hiccup I'll act happy… for Winter as well. Hiccup was lucky to have Winter, I had a string of hope when we found her, that my loneliness would end, but I was wrong, she fell for Hiccup and Hiccup fell for her.

Hiccup's POV

Winter and I hopped on to Toothless and flew to my mother, when we got there Winter jumped of Toothless first to greet my mother.

"Winter" she said giving her a warming hug

"Mum we need to talk to you, it's important"

"What is my child"

I was about to talk but Winter cut me off.

Winter's POV

"We need to find 'Nchuand-Zel' do you know where it is?" I asked

"How do you know of that place, only dragons know of that place"

"Nuz Dii Am A Dovah" I whispered

"What... Did… You… Just… Say" she said with passuses.

"Nuz Dii Am A Dovah" I said more louldly

"You are a dragon" she said with a gasp

"Yes, how did you know what language I was speaking"

"I know Dovahzul when I hear it" Valka replied with a chuckle

"So we need to find Nchuand-Zel" I said

"There's only one dragon I know of that could possibly know"

"Who?" Hiccup and I said at the same time.

At that moment Cloudjumper chose to reveal himself.

"Cloudjumper"

I walked up to Cloudjumper and scatched his chin.

"Aal Hi Take Mii Wah Nchuand-Zel" I asked

"Geh Dii Aal" he answered

"Thank you" I said

I turned to Hiccup "We will leave in the morning" he agreed with a nod.

A/N

I am now over '2800' views XD


	13. Cloudjumper & Violet

**Hiccup's POV**

We were packed and were almost ready to leave, but my mother stopped us when we were about to exit.

"Children, wait" she looked at us with eyes of concern "Whatever happens in 'Nchuand-Zel' don't let each other out of sight, there are dangers in there that will test not only you both but your faith, Please be careful"

"We will mum" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"And I'm sorry to say, but I won't be coming with you" she said with a frown

"How will we find 'Nchuand-Zel' without you and Cloudjumper" I said with utter surprise

"I won't be coming with you, but Cloudjumper will"

"Thank you Cloudjumper" I said turning to the mighty dragon

Cloudjumper replied with a nod of approval, I looked over to Toothless.

"You ready bud" I asked the black cat-like dragon, he replied with soft purr.

"How bout you Winter" I said turning to the beauty herself.

"Yeah… I'm ready, how long until we leave" she said with a sad tone

"We'll leave I a minute" I said

"Ok" she said looking down sadly

"Hey what's wrong" I said walking over to her and lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eyes, and I in hers, she looked down again.

"Hey… you can tell me" I said in a gentle tone

"Well… it… it's just… I don't know what's going to happen" she said looking at me and almost bursting into tears

"It's ok" I said wrapping my skinny arms around her, she reacted by wrapping hers around me tightly, I tightened the hug.

"Bu- but" she started

"Shhh, it's ok, I love you, don't worry" I interrupted with a soothing voice

"Hiccup…" she said tears sliding down her face

"I love you" she whispered in my ear

"Come on, we need to go" I said still whispering

"Ok, let's go" she said wiping her tears away

"Good bye Valka… thank you for everything" Winter said to my mother walking over to my mother and giving her a hug.

I mounted Toothless and I offered my hand to Winter, she took it and I pulled her up behind me.

"Cloudjumper, you ready" I said looking him

He nodded, Toothless took off and waited for Cloudjumper to fly in front of us, after that we flew north south in a slow, steady pace. It was calm until it got cold, the breeze felt like ice.

"Winter, are you cold" I asked

"Y-y-yes" she stuttered

"Can you ask Cloudjumper if we can land for a minute?"

She nodded and shouted "Cloudjumper Aal Mu Land Fah A Minute"

He replied with a loud affirmative roar.

After we landed I hopped off.

"Winter, sit in the front"

"Ok" she replied while wriggling to the front of Toothless' saddle.

I got behind her and leaned on her back while putting my arms in front of her to the steering part of the saddle.

"Do you feel warmer" I asked

"Yes thank you Hiccup" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We took off again, we flew for half an hour before Cloudjumper landed.

"Cloudjumper, are we here" I asked whispering as Winter had fell asleep.

"Nid" he said shaking he great head as I hopped off carring Winter

"Then why have we stopped" I said confused

"Mu Need Wah Praan" he said lying down

"Let me guess 'we need to rest' am I right" I said looking him in the eyes

He nodded, I sighed. 'I guess we need to set up the tent' I thought.

After setting up the tent Toothless tried to crawl in but I stopped him with my prosthetic leg.

"Toothless, I'm sorry bud, but this is for me and Winter, can you sleep outside"

Toothless grumbled sadly.

"If you do I'll give you an extra salmon in the morning, sound good to you"

He purred happily, I sighed at the funny reptile as he tried to go under Cloudjumper's wing, only to have him pull it away.

I walked into the fur tent, it was warm inside, I placed Winter on the fur bottom of the tent, she smiled happily. I lied next to her. She turned to face me, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me, I could hear her breathe a steady pace. She cuddled into my chest and rested her head under my chin. I smiled, I was lucky to have Winter, I was lucky indeed.

**Toothless' POV**

'Hiccup and Winter sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I-'

'TOOTHLESS, don't be rude' Cloudjumper scolded

'Why?' I asked fustratedly

'Do you know who Winter's mum is'

'No, and why would I care' I scoffed

'You should, she's very important to you'

'I don't care' I said burning a bed and falling asleep

**Cloudjumper's POV**

'Oh Violet, I'm sorry he doesn't remember' I said looking at the stars.

**A/N**

**OMG over '3,200' view's YAY**


	14. When More Comes

**~Hiccup's Dream~**

"Hiccup"

"Hello… where are you" I shouted, all I heard was an echo

"Thank you"

"Who are you" I said seeing two bright purple eyes floating in the eternal and pitch black darkness.

"I'm Violet"

She revealed herself to be a black Night Fury with purple eyes and paws and old battle scars.

"Your… Winter's mum" I said with glee

"Yes, I am"

"So, what are you thanking me for" I asked

"For looking after Winter"

"Well… it's nothing really, I love her" I said with a blush appearing on my face

"I know, Winter told me"

"When?" I asked with curiosity

"In her last dream about me"

"Oh, well what are you doing in my dream then"

"To warn you"

"What about" I said with a concerned tone

"Nchuand-Zel"

"What about it" I was getting concerned

"There is more than one reason I sent you there…"

"Not only did I find the amulet, but I also found some old runes that said 'Only the one, half and half can break the ancient code, but only with the one full but knows nothing, to gain entrance' and that was all I could see"

"But what do you mean" I said desperately

"You'll figure it out" she said fading out of vision  
>Hiccup's POV<p>

I woke up to see Winter's hair in my face, she was lying on top of me, our legs entwined, my arms around her, pressing her chest against mine. I decided to wake her up.

"Winter…" I said softly "Winter"

"Hmm" she said slowly opening her eyes

"Good morning beautiful" I said more loudly

"Oh… good morning handsome" she said with a yawn

"I like the sound of that" I said with a smirk

"Well, it suits you" she said while twirling her finger in my hand

I put my hand on the side of her face and she leaned into my hand.

"Are you ready to get up" I asked softly

"Yeah"

"Come on" I said siting up slowly, Winter still sitting on my lap. She got off my lap slowly while unintentionally grinding me. "Ungh" I groaned lightly

"Hmm, what did you say" she asked, unknowingly of what she just did

I thought… should we continue or should we stop. I looked Winter in the eyes and smirked.

"What are yo- ahh" she moaned as I pressed my erection into her lower regions "Oh… I get it" she said with a small smile.

"You want to" I said pleadingly

"Yeah" she said with a blush appearing on her face

I pulled her into a loving kiss, I nibbled on her bottom lip and she did the same to me. I slipped my tongue through her lips and she parted them more. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, but I already had that down. As we continued the kiss she placed her hands on my chest. We were both breathless when we finished, she tugged on my singlet, I obliged by pulling it over my head, and while I did my shirt she did hers so we were both topless. I lifted my hands up to her breasts and cupped them, when I heard a moan from Winter I knew I could continue, I massaged them for a full five minutes. I tugged on the boxers she was wearing, she slid them off and I did so to mine as well. I placed Winter on the floor gently and went on top of her.

"You ready" I whispered in her ear

"As I'll ever be" she said with a heart-warming smile

I lined my warm member up with her woman-hood and started to push in, I looked at her face and when I saw it was calm I knew I could continue. I plunged the rest of the way in, I started thrusting right away, Winter wrapped her legs around my waist and started to meet up with my vigorous thrust, I heard out skin slap as my skinny hips slapped against hers with every thrust. As we continued my thrust got faster, Winter started moaning my name which made me go even faster. But as all good things come to an end, we eventually reached our climax. After we got cleaned up and dressed, I packed up the tent and called Toothless and Cloudjumper. They came bounding over, Winter walked over to Cloudjumper, she held out her hands and he regurgitated some half eaten fish, which she then stabbed her dagger and held it in front of the mighty dragon, he blasted it with his fire. Winter took a bite and smiled, she walked over to me.

"Here, want some, it's really nice" she said

"Sure" I said taking a bite.

A whole hour went past before we left, but this time Winter rode on Cloudjumper, we flew for hours, until dusk, when it was almost time to rest Winter turned to face me  
>"Cloudjumper says were almost there" she shouted to me<p>

As I was about to reply I saw a large, no huge mountain. It was bigger than any I had seen before, nothing could compare. But the strange thing was that it was completely abandoned.

"Were here" she said calmly

"Wow" was all I could manage to say

"Nchuand-Zel" she said

"I thought it was just a mountain" I said as we both landed in a field of grass, which Toothless took great joy in rolling around in.

"No, Nchuand-Zel is an ancient temple within a mountain" she said walking over to me

"Hmm… ok then" I said

"Do you want to set up the tent" she asked

"Yeah, I'll call Toothless"

"Ok" she said as Toothless came waddling up to us for me to take the tent out of his saddle

"I'll set it up, can you see if you can find anything to eat"

Winter ran off, which gave me time to put up the tent. By the time Winter came back she had a small… shark.

"Whoa, how did you catch a shark" I asked astounded

She gave me a simple answer "Plasma Blast"

"Did Toothless help you"

"Nope" she said with a smile

"Well, let's cook it"

She started a fire a placed the fish over it, after half an hour we were eating. It was the first shark I had ever eaten, but it delicious. After we ate we went over to a very tall tree.

"What are we doing here" she asked

I just smiled at her and started climbing the tree, she got the idea and started to climb, she slipped a few times, but I was there to catch her. We found a large branch at the top of the tree. We sat on it looking at the sunset, it was orange, red, pink and some colours in between. Winter leaned on me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Winter, I know your scared about tomorrow, about what might happen"

She just placed her head under my chin and snuggled in closer to me, I nuzzled her head.

"Hey Winter" I said in her ear softly

"Hmm" she replied

"Your… mother talked to me last night, in my dream, she said 'Only the one, half and half can break the ancient code, but only with the one full but knows nothing, to gain entrance' I just thought you should know" I said still whispering in her ear

"That's my mother for ya, always gives you the straight answer, but never in the easy way" she said softly

"come on, lets go to sleep" I said

Winter roared and Cloudjumper came within a few moments, she hopped on his back and as did I. He flew us to the tent and as soon as we got off he flew off to do who knows what. We got into our boxers, climbed under the blankets and went to sleep, within each other's arms.

**A/N**

**Over '3500' views XD**


	15. Master Dragon

**Winter's POV**

I woke up, my eyelids sliding open slowly. I saw Hiccup sitting up, while stretching out his arms. I got up silently and shuffled behind Hiccup. I quickly cupped my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who" I whispered in his right ear

"Winter" he replied slowly

"How did you know" I said uncovering his eyes and shuffling in front of him.

"You're the only one I know and love" he said sweetly

I kissed him gently on his lips "Well, you're the only one I know and love"

"Really" he said looking me in the eyes

"Of course" I said sweetly

"Thank you" he replied as he gave me a kiss on the lips

"Do you want to get dressed I asked pointing to our amour that is on the floor

"Maybe" he said with a smirk

"Come on" I said

"Ok" he said with disappointment

I leaned over and touched my nose to his "Will this do" I said giving him a loving kiss on the lips, the kiss continued for a good five minutes, then we broke off

"Yeah… that… will… do" he said between breaths

I smiled and stood up, as did Hiccup. We got dressed on had breakfast, apples.

We packed up the tent and called Toothless and Cloudjumper. Toothless came bounding over, Cloudjumper was calmly walking.

"You ready to go" Hiccup asked Cloudjumper and Toothless replied with a nod, as did C

"Lets go" I said grabbing one of Cloudjumper's claws on his wing, that he lifted me on to his back with

"Winter… are you ready"

"Yes" I said as Cloudjumper took off

As we flew to the entrance Hiccup called out "Winter, do you want to ride with me"

I looked at him with a smirk, I stood up on Cloudjumper's back

"Winter what are you doing" he said with concern

I looked him in the eyes with a smile on my face, and I back flipped off

"WINTER" he yelled looking down into the pure white clouds

**Hiccup's POV**

I looked into the clouds, but they were dense, as I thought all hope was lost I heard a loud screeching sound, it was a Night Fury. I peered into them until my eyes strained, I finally saw a red glow… it was Winter.

"Winter" I cried out with joy

'Hiccup' she called back

She emerged from the clouds… she was fully a Night Fury.

'You ready to go' she asked without moving her lips

"Yeah" I answered

We flew to the entrance, it was old and had burnt ashes everywhere, Winter reverted back to her human form, but with her wings. I jumped off Toothless and readied me sword. Toothless and Cloudjumper walked behind us slowly, we walked down the entrance, it was covered in vines and ashes, we walked for two minutes until we entered a large chamber, we peered in cautiously. I saw a dragon that I had never seen before, it looked dangerous, it had a slim body and looked similar to a Timber jack but triple the size, it's head was covered in spikes and also the end of its tail. I looked to Winter to see her walking towards the resting beast.

"Winter stop" I whispered

"No… it's a test" she said calmly

I told Toothless and Cloudjumper to stay put and I followed Winter, We stopped infrount of the mighty dragon.

"In Dovah" she shouted

The dragon's eyes snapped open revealing a black iris's surrounded by orange, it lifted its head towards us

"Do not use that vile language to awaken me" it spoke with acid

"Master Dragon" Winter said

"What are you four doing here" it hissed "Are you my next meal"

"No, we have not come to be your next meal… we have come to find out about this" Winter said yanking at the amulet, snapping the string, then showing it the him

He picked it up carefully with his wing claw and inspected it "Zor Dor" he gasped

"do you know about it" Winter asked

"Yes" he replied with a hiss

"Can we continu-"

I was cut off " you may continue, but one of your companions must stay" he said dripping acid

"What" Hiccup half yelled

"Hiccup… who's gonna stay" I said with remorse

Toothless came over and pointed to himself

"Toothless… bud, are you sure" Hiccup asked with tears forming

He nodded "Will any harm come to him" I said to the Master Dragon

"No"

"come on Hiccup, Cloudjumper" I said continuing down a new path.

I looked back to Toothless, he had a confident face, I smiled and continued.

**A/N**

**Over '3900' views**


	16. Another Amulet

**Cloudjumper's POV**

I followed Winter and Hiccup past the Master Dragon, they were walking slowly, their heads turning slowly to look at the walls and the runes in them.

We all heard a screeching sound, Winter clashed into Hiccup immediately, his arms wrapped around her while he tries to calm he down. My pupils turn to slits as I growl quietly. I saw Hiccup draw his sword with his left hand while still holding Winter in his right.

'Cloudjumper… did you hear that' Winter says not moving her lips… I guessed she was telepathic, even in human form.

'Yeah… I did' I growled

Hiccup released Winter, she bent over so she was on her hands and knees, her eyes closed.

"Winter, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked

Winter's eyes snapped open, bright red with a black pupils that were dragon slits. Her skin started turning glossy white, scales. When her body was covered her hair started to change into Night Fury ear plates with blue tips. Wings and a tail formed afterwards. She stood there, fully transformed.

But the odd thing was she had a black saddle, it must be her amour.

'Hiccup, get on my back' she said looking at the dumbfounded Hiccup, he recovered himself and hopped on.

"Why have you got a saddle"

'I'm not certain, but I think it's my amour, in another form'

"Hmm" he replied looking around

Winter started walking with Hiccup on her back, I catched up to her.

'Hey Winter' I said

'Yeah' she replied using her telepathic side.

'I knew your mother… and father' I replied quietly

'WHAT' she yelled

'But' I paused with a sigh 'He doesn't remember his past'

'Who is it' she said with a don't-tell-me-and-I–rip-your-face-off stare

'Toothless'

"WHAT" she yelled so Hiccup and I could here her

"Winter, are you ok" Hiccup asked

"Toothless. Is. My. Father" she said shakily

"You… um… phew" Hiccup said holding his forehead

Winter just continued walking, we saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hiccup hold on" Winter said

Winter ran towards the light, I followed closely behind. She suddenly stopped. It was a large room, a podium in the middle, on the podium was another amulet, identical to the one around Winter's neck. There were runes on the back wall 'Only the one, half and half can break the ancient code, but only with the one full but knows nothing, to gain entrance'.

"That's the same rune that your mother told me" Hiccup gasped

Winter wasn't paying attention to Hiccup, she was looking up to the roof, my jaw dropped. It was an endless, black hole. Until a red glowing caught my attention. It came closer.

"Vile humans… how did you get into this ancient chamber, it is sacred" A hissing voice shouted

We all looked up to see another Master Dragon slowly making its descend in front of us.

It walked up to us, it moved it head near Hiccup and Winter. It's nostrils, inhaling their smell.

It's eyes soften "You are not like the rest of the people that come here"

"What do you mean" Hiccup and Winter said in union

"You are the one, Half and Half, the one that can break the code of time" he said gesturing towards Winter "And you are the one full, but knows nothing, to gain entrance" he finished looking at Hiccup

"You mean to tell us, were the ones from the runes… and what about the amulet behind you" Hiccup asked

"Yes it is referring to you both, and that amulet is yours" The Master Dragon replied

"That amulet… is mine" Hiccup said shocked as Winter's jaw just dropped

The Master Dragon turned around and grabbed the amulet, he them proceeded to turn around again and drop the amulet in Hiccup's hands

"Put it on" the dragon said patiently

**Winter's POV**

Hiccup gave the Master Dragon a questioning look, but then proceeded to place the amulet over his head and onto his neck.

The amulet burst with a blinding light, Hiccup skin started to change to a glossy light black, they started to form into scales, I looked away as the light was to much. After the light died down I saw… Hiccup. He was a light black/blue night fury with pure white at the ends of his snout, wings, ear plates, paws and his tail fins were white as well. His eyes we deep leaf green.

"Hiccup, you're a Night Fury"

"I know" he said stretching out his wings

We looked up to where the Master Dragon was, but he was gone, a note was the only thing there.

It said: **I hope you understand why the amulet changed Hiccup's form… have a somewhat… lovely time.**

**-Master Dragon**

**P.S**

**If you misuse the amulet's powers-_-_-_**

That was all the letter said… but the end looked scribbled, as if in a rush, I couldn't read it.

"Let's head home" Hiccup said with glee

I nodded, as we headed back out to the entrance we saw Toothless waiting for us. We all ran up to him, but something was different, we saw his tail… it was full.

"Toothless, you have your tail fin back… how" Hiccup shouted

"The Master Dragon… he was really nice" Toothless said back

"Were heading hom- Wait, aren't you surprised in a Night Fury"

"Nah, The Master Dragon told me that would happen" Toothless replied while taking off with the rest of us

**~FEW HOURS LATER~**

Cloudjumper was already heading home to Valka and Toothless was flying around the island, showing off his new tail.

Winter and I were inside my or should I say our house. We were in human form… and I thought we could have some… 'fun'.

Winter was lying in bed resting her eyes, I smirked to myself. I slowly climbed over her, she slowly opened her red eyes. She smiled. I pressed my forehead against hers, our noses touching each other's.

"Want to have 'fun" I said with a smirk

"What type of fun" she said seductively

"You know"

She lifted her hips to grind against my erected member, I let off a low moan. I jumped off the bed and stripped my boxers down my skinny hips. She slid hers off as well.

I climbed on top of her and lined my member up with her woman-hood. I pushed in, all 8 inches.

"Hiccup" she moaned in pure bliss

"Winter, my love" I whispered in her ear

I started at a slow pace, with my member sliding in and out.

"Ahh-I Lo-VE –yOu Hic-Cup" she said between thrusts

"I- Ahh- LOvE yoU tOo"

My thrust started to fasten, I felt as I needed to be deep, deep, deeper into her, as far as I could push in. Winter wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my skinny hips as my paced was as fast as I could go, her hips rocked against mine as I thrusted, pushing as much as I could. Winter started yelling my name. I just kept thrusting.

"WINTER" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I came inside of her, I fell gently on her.

"Hiccup" she purred in my right ear

"Winter" I purred back

"I love you, so, so much"

I smiled, but then I thought "Hey Winter"

"Mmm"

"What if you get pregnant"

"Then you'll have to have a very grumpy me stomping around" she chuckled

She then buried her face into my fluffy brown hair, and slowly but surely, we both fell into a blissful sleep, happy of what to come.


	17. Midnight

**~A FEW MONTHS LATER~**

Well, I was right about Winter getting pregnant, she should be dew in another week or two, and even though she's gained a little weight she still looks like an angle. We both talked to Toothless, and now he knows he wasn't alone, and that he had a daughter. And after he found out, he set off to find a mate of his own. He's been gone about three months. The whole village found out about Winter and I turning into a Night Fury, they didn't care. Winter and I were very happy, always flying around, doing what we wished… until today. Winter was giving birth… to day.

We were flying to my mother to visit her, but when we got there she started having pains… then her water broke.

"HICCUP'' Winter yelled in pain

"MUM, WHAT'S HAPPENING" I yelled

"Step back child, she's having contractions"

"Contractions" I said with a puzzled look

"Where she gets pain every five minutes or so" she answered while attending to Winter

"We have to help her" I shouted

"You won't, I will… it's not your place to see" she said while Cloudjumper was carrying Winter to a more secluded area  
>"But mum-"<p>

"No child, she needs privacy" she said sternly

"He-LP" We heard Winter scream

"I've got to go, you stay here" she said running into the brush towards Winter

I sighed and started pacing, by the time an hour past I sat down. Another hour past, until I heard… squeaking.

Mum walked out, sweat on her forehead. I jumped to my feet "Is it done" I asked

"Yes child… you will be surprised"

I shrugged of what she said and walked into the brush, I saw Winter before I saw the baby, she was in Night Fury form. She was curled around something, wrapped in blankets. I turned into my Night Fury form, light black/blue with pure white at the ends of my snout, wings, ear plates, paws and my tail fins were white as well. I padded up to her and curled around her.

"Hiccup, look" she whispered

She uncovered what she was curled around… it was a baby Night Fury.

"It's a girl, our baby girl" she said with tears welling up

I licked up her tears with my rough forked tongue "Thanks Hiccup" she said with sobs

I looked at our baby, she was black as night with blue tips on her snout, wings, ear plates and tail fins, her eyes were white with black pupils.

"What do you want to name her" I asked

"I don't know" she answered

"How about… Midnight" I said with thought

"I love that name" she said as her eyes sparkled "But what is her last name"

"Well my last name is Haddock"

"Midnight Haddock… yeah, I like that" she said with a warming smile

I smiled at the baby, she smiled back, her tongue was blue and her gums, bright red.

I retracted my teeth, and picked up Midnight, Winter then stood up.

**~TEN MINUTES LATER~**

We just arrived home, we had already placed Midnight in her fire proof crib, and she fell sound asleep. We turned back into our human form, and also fell into a deep sleep, awaiting our happy future…

**~THE END~**

**A/N**

**Well, this is the end… or is it. Nah… it's not the end, there will be a sequel. So hope you all will read that… it may take a while as I am already planning a new story called 'Another Breath' that will be based on the anime 'Fairy Tail' Also, I may or may not be doing a 'Questions and Answers' so you can ask any of the characters in the story. So stay tuned**


End file.
